


Untitled

by enigmaticblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of fic set after "Abandon All Hope".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jo had turned Dean down for a whole host of reasons. Part of it was because she wanted to keep her self-respect intact, but it was also because they had an audience. There was no way she was going to agree to fuck Dean Winchester in front of her mother, adult or no.

So, when she caught him alone after Sam had gone to bed, and while Castiel was still learning the finer points of doing shots from her mom, Jo approached him from behind, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You know, Cas was probably right about this being our last night on earth. Maybe we should enjoy it."

Jo had expected Dean to flash her one of his patented lascivious grins, but what she got was an expression of pure panic. "Uh..."

She frowned. "What? You were up for it earlier."

Dean flushed, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. "I figured you'd say no. I mean, your mom was right there."

"Yeah..." Jo made a point of looking around the room. "She's not here now, though."

Dean cleared his throat. "See, I, uh--there's someone-- It's like this--"

While Dean stammered, Jo did the math. Dean was definitely doing the "there's someone else I'm sleeping with" dance, and there weren't all that many people in Bobby's house. She knew it wasn't Sam or Bobby or her mom--and Dean was definitely not sleeping with her. Which left exactly one person.

"How long have you been sleeping with Cas?" Jo asked, and decided that the shocked expression on Dean's face was even better than sex.


End file.
